


Happy Birthday

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [20]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fictober 2018, M/M, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Jisung thinks Minho has forgotten about his birthday.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 20: birthday  
> song that gave name to this: happy birthday - jooheon
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡

Jisung was really excited to celebrate his birthday. He had declined to celebrate it with Felix and Seungmin even though their birthdays were pretty close because Minho had asked him to do so. Minho’s birthday was only a month later, so Jisung was expecting to celebrate their birthdays together, maybe. But that wasn’t the case, or at least that wasn’t what it looked like when they all received the same text from Minho saying he was going to celebrate his birthday at his place and he didn’t mention a thing about Jisung nor told him anything about celebrating together. So he decided to shut up, smile and confirm his assistance to the party. He wasn’t going to be a big asshole and miss his best friend’s birthday, even though he was really upset because Minho had forgotten about him and Jisung loved birthdays, so he was pretty sad everyone had forgotten they hadn’t celebrated his birthday yet.

He dressed up nicely for Minho’s party, not only because it was a party but because it was Minho’s. Jisung always dressed up only for himself and the way he wanted to, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t take advantage of his confidence that night and thought he could dress up prettily for him and for Minho. Sometimes, the rest deserved to be in his thoughts a little bit, too. “ _Not when you are not in theirs, though_ ”, Jisung said to himself while he was doing his hair. But that didn’t make his confidence disappear. He knew he liked Minho, he had known for a while. He was not going to the party to seduce his best friend, he was only going to celebrate his best friend’s birthday, and if his best friend liked his outfit, well, then that was another win for Jisung. He was pretty unbothered and only thinking about himself. If he was honest, he knew very well Minho was never going to like him and was too oblivious to realize Jisung liked him, so Jisung was not worried about anything at all. He just wanted to have some fun at the party with his friends, and that was all. If feeling beautiful while doing so was a crime, then he would be glad to go to jail for it.

He was already at Minho’s and the door was opened, but no one was in there, the lights were off and no music was playing. Jisung called someone out loud but no one answered either. He couldn’t believe it. Would it be possible he had mistaken the day again? He didn’t even want to remember how he showed up at Hyunjin’s grandmother’s place a week before when she was there and the party was supposed to have place the week after when the old woman was having her vacations in Tokyo. Jisung shook his head and decided to call Minho. If the party was that day, Minho should be there, and if it wasn’t, he could always say he wanted to see his best friend and go out with him. While he was calling him, a phone rang near him. He looked around, confused.

“Minho? I’m calling you… Can you show up? You are creeping me out, you know.”

Jisung walked a few steps more and suddenly he felt something falling on his head. They were balloons and confetti, he noticed while all the lights turned on and he heard a loud “surprise!” filling the room. He looked down, surprised, and he noticed he was standing at top of a big red cross that was probably the sign for the balloons to fall and everyone to show up. Jisung looked up before, still with a surprised face, and he saw all his friends there, laughing at him.

“What’s this?”, he yelled.

“Happy belated birthday!”, they yelled back.

Jisung was smiling really widely. He was so happy his friends hadn’t forgotten about him. But he also didn’t understand why no one had a surprise for Minho. He blamed himself for it. He looked around to find him, but he couldn’t, because he was right behind him.

“Hey, little squirrel”, Minho greeted.

“I told you, don’t call me like that.”

“But you are smiling so prettily and you look like a tiny squirrel”, Minho teased him.

Jisung blushed.

“Did you know? About this?”

“Your surprise? I did it”, Minho answered, as if it was obvious.

Jisung looked at him really surprised and then with adoration in his eyes.

“I thought you had forgotten about my birthday”, he confessed.

“I would never…”

“Minho… Thank you so much. That was really cute.”

“You don’t get to thank me for anything. It’s the less I could do for you. And that was nothing. Come here. I will give you your real present”, Minho said.

Jisung followed him, heart beating fast. When they were at Minho’s room, Minho looked really nervous.

“Minho? Are you okay?”

“Yes. Yes, just nervous.”

“You don’t have to be. It’s just me.”

Minho smiled at that.

“I know. It’s just you. Just Jisung.”

Minho then gave Jisung a CDs cover that Jisung could notice it was handmade, because Minho had drawn on it. Jisung looked inside of it and there were a bunch of CDs, each one had something written on itself. Minho started talking.

“You know… It’s really a common gift that thing people do about writing a lot of letters, each one for different situations… I always liked the idea, but I know you are a talker and a listener… So I thought about this… Maybe…”

Jisung was looking at the CDs while Minho was talking. He saw a lot of different types, from “Listen to this when you are sad” to “Listen to this when you want to listen to German music” to “Listen to this when Changbin and Seungmin fight again and you want me to rant about them”. He laughed at some of them, made a little pout pointing out how cute Minho was and almost cried at some of them. And he just saw the titles. He was going to die listening to them, he was sure. But while looking at the CDs, he eventually saw the last one. “Listen to this when you are ready to know my feelings.” Jisung looked at Minho.

“Minho, what is this?”

Minho was happy Jisung had liked his present, so he hadn’t noticed his friend was in the last CD.

“What? Oh. Nothing. Actually, I think that’s going to ruin your present. I better take this one”, Minho tried to have the CD but Jisung was faster.

Jisung ran to Minho’s desk with the CD in his hands and he put it on the laptop.

“You are not going to ruin my present, Lee Minho. And I am always ready to listen when it’s about you and your feelings”, Jisung stared at him in the eyes.

Minho was in front of him sitting on the bed, kind of shaking. Jisung clicked play and went to sit next to Minho, knowing his friend was nervous and needed support. Jisung held Minho’s hand.

“Hello, little squirrel. If you are listening to this is because you have decided you are ready to know about my feelings. You probably aren’t, though. You don’t actually know what is this about. But I need to say it, even if it’s just out loud to a damn mic. Han Jisung, you are my best friend. I think no one has ever understood me like you do. You support me daily and you show me the best and worst parts of you as times passes by. The thing is, even though I was taught to hate the wrong things in people, I started to like your wrong little things. You appeared in my life without me expecting you. You were in my life at first and you were always the one understanding me the most but I never called you my best friend, because I already had mine. I never did a change in my life. Until I realized you were the change I needed. And I started to be better when I called you my best friend. You were fresh air. You really cared about me and it wasn’t fake. You never forgot about me, and God, Jisung, how was I supposed to forget about you? So we became inseparable, and that was the best thing that could happen to me. But Jisung... “

Jisung was sobbing and Minho tried to take his hand back, afraid of Jisung’s response, but Jisung kept his hold firmly.

“... but Jisung, I’m really sorry. Because I fell for you. And I’m not sorry about that, because who would not fall for the amazing human you are, but I am indeed sorry about our relationship. I understand I fucked up…”

The audio was messed up because Minho started sobbing while recording it, so there was a silence followed by Minho’s sobs. Jisung stopped crying and looked at the present Minho, who was looking down and was crying a little bit too.

“Can I pause it?”, Jisung asked him.

Minho nodded, devastated, still looking down.

“I told you not to listen to it. Much less now”, he murmured.

“Minho, you have already talked too much”, Jisung’s words were hard but his tone was soft, so Minho looked at him, confused.

Jisung kneeled down in front of Minho and placed his hands on his knees.

“You are going to allow me to hit you after we talk, Lee Minho.”

Minho was more confused than ever.

“Look at me”, Jisung said and Minho stared at him shyly. “I like you, dumbass. Fuck, I love you. I’ve been loving you for quite a while. I thought you were oblivious, and I can see you are indeed, and you are stupid, because everyone knew I liked you. But you… You, liking me back? That was unexpected. I thought you were never going to like me back… I… I always flirt with you shamelessly and you are always making fun of me…”

“No”, Minho cut him. “I’m always embarrassed because I don’t know how to react when you flirt so I panic. But… I like you so much, Jisung.”

“Now, this is a birthday present, Minho. Happy birthday."

And Jisung pulled in for a kiss, Minho still in shock and not reacting at first and laughing then, just like every time Jisung had flirted with him. But it was Minho the one looking for the second kiss. And for the third one.


End file.
